


Love, Sex, and Magic

by TittyBat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, They tease each other a lot its really sweet, give shadow more than one emotion 2020, shadow is more than an edgelord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittyBat/pseuds/TittyBat
Summary: Series of Shadilver drabbles and oneshots. Most of them will be sexy.This ship simply does not get enough content. Leave it to me!Tags will update as this fic does.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Love, Sex, and Magic

It was raining.

  
That was the first thing Shadow noticed upon waking - the calming pitter-patter of water droplets against the roof tiles. There’s something beautiful about a rainy morning. It made him want to stay in bed, bundled in blankets and nuzzled into his pillow.   
  
There was a weight on his chest and legs bracketing his hips. This was the second thing he noticed as his brain faded into consciousness. It wasn’t unusual by any means. Silver often fell asleep lying against his chest, fingers threading through the white tuft as he relaxed against him.

This led him to the third thing - a head in the crook of his neck, warm lips pressing against his dark fur.

His tired eyes fluttered open.  
  
He could see it was dark outside through slightly opened blinds, raindrops catching on the glass of the window beside their bed. A quick glance at the digital clock on their bedside table told him it was merely 5am.  
  
“Silver, it’s early.” His voice was breathy and heavy from sleep. It did nothing to deter his lover, an amused hum leaving his lips as he trailed tired kisses right beneath his jaw.

“That’s never stopped you before.” He teases, one hand kneading through Shadow’s chest fur. He had a point; Shadow was an admitted fan of lazy morning sex. The amount of times Silver had woken up to Shadow peppering him with kisses was too many to count - granted, at a much more reasonable hour. This was a good morning for it, too. Shadow could feel the thrum of the rain in his very bones, easing his muscles and soothing him into a fully relaxed state. 

“You couldn’t wait for me to awaken naturally?” He trailed an ungloved hand along Silver’s spine, stopping just above his tail. He could feel his lover shivering under his touch.

“I want you..” The sigh on Silver’s lips is one Shadow could never tire of. His voice had a needy, almost demanding tone. “Wanna ride you..” He brings their lips together and kisses him slow and wanting, hand sneaking from the white fluff on Shadow’s chest to slip between his legs. “Heh, you’re half out already. Don’t act so coy.” Shadow moaned lowly as Silver coaxed his dark cock further from it’s sheath.  
  
“Mm.. Cocky for someone who woke me up to beg for dick.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not begging. Just.. Persuading.”  
  
“Consider me persuaded.” Shadow leans back against the pillows comfortably, his fingers drumming a slow rhythm right above Silver’s tail. “Go on; ready yourself.”  
  
“You’re not gonna do it?” Silver couldn’t help but pout a little. He always loved how gentle Shadow was while stretching him.  
  
“You’re the one who chose to awaken me at this ungodly hour, so you can do all the work.” Silver shot him an incredulous look. How ridiculously unfair.

Regardless, he pulls open the drawer of the bedside table and grabs a well-used bottle of lube. There is a box of condoms that goes ignored. They hadn’t felt the need to use one in a while, Shadow appreciating the closeness and Silver loving the way he fills him until he’s a leaking mess.

Silver uncaps the bottle and spreads cool lube over three fingers before tossing the bottle onto the bed. It’s near empty and they’ll definitely need to pick up more soon.

He lifts himself slightly from Shadow’s lap and slides a lube-slicked finger into himself. A shuddered breath escapes his lips. “Sh-shit..” He’s done this a thousand times but it’s always the same - an electrifying sensation working it’s way up his spine as he presses against his inner walls. He can’t wait for that to be Shadow’s cock stretching him open and making him see stars.

Fuck, he wants it. He adds a second finger and winces mildly at the intrusion. Shadow soothes him, hand rubbing slow circles against his lower back. “Take your time, Silver. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I-I know I just.. Want you so bad..”  
  
“And you’ll have me.” He takes Silver’s left hand in his own, intertwining their fingers and squeezing tightly.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Silver adds in a third finger, slow and careful. The stretch feels so good, but it’s uncomparable to having Shadow in him. Just a little more…

“I’m ready.” He pulls his fingers out, a quiet whine on his lips. 

Shadow smirks and leans back, not ready to forfeit his earlier statement just yet. If Silver wants to wake him, he can do all the work. “Well? I’m waiting.”

“You’re such an ass.” The words have no bite to them. They’re dripping with fondness, even. Shadow’s completely unsheathed at this point, his body ready to go after watching Silver’s little show. He positions himself over Shadow’s leaking cock and throws his head back as he sinks down ever so slowly. “Oh chaos..!” His eyes squeeze shut, and Shadow rubs his thumb soothingly against the simple gold band on Silver’s left hand.

Lightning cracks outside their window, thunder roaring not too long after. They hadn’t even noticed how much the rain had picked up, droplets pelting against the roof like bullets.

“F-fuck, Shadow..” The stretch was immaculate, feeling Shadow’s thickness against every inch of his inner walls. He loves how hot and full he makes him feel. He’s sure he could cum like this if he really wanted to - just basking in the way Shadow feels inside of him.

If he really wanted to.

No, for now what he wants to do is bury his fingers in that soft chest fur and rock his hips to the sound of the rain.

Shadow bites his lip, claws digging into the small of Silver’s back as he rides him. His other hand is wrapped around Silver’s in a death grip. The grey hedgehog can’t help but laugh. “Hey, I know what you’re doing.. S-Stop focusing so hard..” He gives a playful snap of his hips and is rewarded with a low grunt of Shadow’s own. “I-I’m doing all the work, remember. Just.. Just lay back and relax.”

Shadow nods, and by some miracle, does as he’s told. 

“Sh-shit yes.. Shadow..!” Silver leans forward, hands braced on Shadow’s chest as he lifts himself up and slams back down. The squeak of the bedsprings join the rain and thunder in their early morning symphony. 

Shadow’s fingers twitch against the bedsheets. He grips them tightly, trying to subdue the urge to grab his lover and take control. It would be like admitting defeat. Silver doesn’t notice the way Shadow’s muscles are tensing, too consumed by pleasure and the thundering sound of the headboard hitting the wall, his own whorish moans adding to the noise.

He wants to lose it. Wants to slam Silver onto his back and fuck him until he can’t move. He’ll have to lay here in bed all day, sore and satisfied. That’s what he wanted, isn’t it? That’s why he’s up at 5am begging for sex like a harlot.

He’s snarling - that’s the first thing he notices.

“Oh _fuck_ ! Shadow, _yes_!” That’s the second thing. Silver’s on his back, legs wrapped around Shadow’s hips, eyes rolled back, drool trailing down his chin.

Shadow’s still snarling - growling even - his pace erratic as he pounds his lover against the mattress. The rain’s stopped, that’s the third thing. All that fills his ears is the sound of the bed and the sound of his husband screaming his name, begging to cum.

Well, he can’t let him down now, can he?

He wraps his hand around Silver’s leaking cock, stroking his shaft in time with his thrusts. He can feel the smaller hedgehog tightening around him, his back arching off the mattress as he lets out a final scream. Shadow moves to pull out only to have Silver’s quivering legs tighten around him. “N-no don’t.. Don’t pull out.. Cum in me..”

A swift nod is all he had the focus to give, hands holding Silver’s hips tight as he thrust inside him, his spent lover’s body warm and wet around his dick. He was close, any moment now.

“ _Yes!_ ” Silver gripped him tight, moaning as cum pumped inside of him, filling him up. Shadow’s lips were on him instantly, pressing tired kisses to his cheeks and jaw and neck. He’d do anything for this hedgehog, that he was certain.

Shadow nuzzles him close, his body heavy and spent on top of him. Silver pushes at his chest with a laugh. “C-Come on, up. I gotta shower.”

Okay, maybe not _anything_. “I’m not moving, I’m exhausted.” 

“Shadow.. Seriously, I’m full of cum right now..”  
  
“Mm.. Should’ve thought of that before waking me at 5am and begging me to fill you with cum.”

“Are you serious?” He pushes at Shadow’s chest again to no avail. The dark hedgehog is heavy and Silver feels too weak from their previous activity. 

Shadow sighs, kissing Silver's lips once more before rolling off of him. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah, I am.” Silver smiles warmly, legs shaking as he stands from the bed and heads towards the bathroom. 

It smells like peaches.

That was the first thing Shadow noticed upon waking - the comforting scent of Silver’s shampoo surrounding him. 

There’s a weight next to him, curled against his side with one arm thrown over his chest, fingers tangled in fluffy white fur. This was the second thing; his favorite way to wake up in the morning.

This led him to the third thing - a warmth between his legs.

His eyes fluttered open. He checked the clock on the bedside table, 9am glaring back at him in bright red lights. He smiled softly and rolled onto his lover, head nuzzling his neck and pressing kisses to soft gray fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first little foray into this ship. I'm so glad to be providing some kind of content for these two. Comments and Kudos let me know I'm doing something right here so please don't hesitate.  
> Feel free to leave suggestions or prompts in the comment section as well!


End file.
